


A New Perspective

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident at the gym, Will looks at his relationship with Diego in a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perdiccas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/gifts).



Will stops at the liquor store on his way home because he needs to get drunk after what happened at the gym. Very, very, very drunk. He still has no idea what’s going on, but he knows that it’s all connected. He didn’t know who the men in the – for lack of a better term – orgy were, but he knows that one of the women is Nomi. The same Nomi that Jonas told him to save. He’s not sure where Riley fits in, but she has to. The fact that he was able to program his number into her phone and then have her successfully call him, is the only reason he knows that he’s not completely crazy. Even if everyone else thinks he is. Hell even Diego admitted thinking it.

He’s not sure if it’s because he’s too drunk, or not drunk enough, but Will starts thinking about what Diego said about liking them crazy. Paired with what he said at the gym… Will decides he’s not drunk enough to ponder his partner being into him and grabs enough beer. Especially since until a few hours ago he’d considered himself straight.

Waking up the next morning with a pounding headache doesn’t bring clarity to anything, but he does decide to play closer attention to the way Diego acts around him. He’s not discounting the fact that the alcohol was making him read more into things than was actually there.

Diego isn’t acting any differently towards Will, but he isn’t expecting him to. Instead Will focuses on the little things that he discounted before. Things he had brushed off as stuff partners do. He also observes the other pairs of partners when they’re in the squad room. He expected it would take him a few weeks before he could reach any sort of conclusion, but instead it takes him a few hours. And that conclusion is that if he were an outsider, he’d assume that he and Diego were dating. Now he just needs to decide what to do with that information.

He’s still not sure what his plan of action is when he arrives shows up at Diego’s the next night with a couple six-backs of beer. Letting fate and alcohol determine that probably isn’t the smartest decision Will could make, but then Diego is answering the door and it’s too late to back out now.

“So what’s up Gorski?” Diego asks after they’ve both had a couple beers. “If you wanted to drink in silence, you wouldn’t have come here to do it.”

Will picks at the label of his beer bottle. “I can tell you anything, right?”

“Of course,” Diego replies. “You’re my partner, I’ve always got your back. Though I do draw the line at getting rid of bodies – you’re on your own there.”

Will laughs. “Good thing I don’t have any bodies to hide then.”

“Is this about what happened the other night?” Diego asks gently.

“No.. yes.. sort of… maybe,” Will replies. “Fuck that didn’t make any sense.”

“No shit,” Diego says wryly.

“I haven’t been sleeping well, which may have contributed to that incident,” Will says. He’s not ready to tell Diego absolutely everything just yet, and that seems like the most believable lie. “But when I do sleep, I have these dreams. Sex dreams. The kind that make you question your sexuality.”

“Have you come to a conclusion?” Diego asks, his tone not giving away his own feelings on the matter.

“Not yet,” Will admits.

“I was where you are now,” Diego replies. “In college. My roommate was smoking hot – pretty sure he made every straight guy and lesbian he met question their sexuality.”

“How did you come to a conclusion?” Will asks.

“Got drunk and asked if I could suck his dick. Turns out I liked it,” Diego says, making Will nearly choke on his beer.

“Jesus, warn a guy before you give explicit details,” he sputters.

Diego smirks. “Oh you haven’t heard explicit yet. Guy was hung like a horse.”

“And that’s all the details I need to know about the sexual exploits of college aged Diego,” Will says quickly.

“You’re no fun,” Diego teases. “But really the best way to know for sure is to try. And that’s something I’m able to help you with.”

“I don’t think that would be fair to you,” Will says softly. Just because he enjoyed himself during the so-called orgy in his head, doesn’t mean that would translate to the real world. And now that Will’s fairly certain that Diego’s been hitting on him for months, he doesn’t want to screw up their friendship if it turns out that he’s only into men in his head.

“Why not?” Diego asks, confused.

“Because unless I’ve been misreading things, you’ve been hitting on me for months. And it’s not fair to do that to you when I’m not sure,” Will replies, hoping he didn’t just fuck everything up.

Diego takes a long drag of his beer. “Have you known all along?” he asks, which is as good as an admission.

Will shakes his head. “Not until the other night. And I wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t just the alcohol making something out of nothing.”

“Is that why you were doing your creepy staring thing yesterday?” Diego asks.

“Shit, I didn’t think I was that obvious,” Will responds. “I was trying to compare our relationship with the other partner pairs in the District.”

“So did your creepy staring tell you anything?” Diego asks, amused.

“That if I was a complete stranger, I’d probably assume the two of us were dating,” Will admits. “We’re by far the most touchy-feely pair in that building.”

“You don’t seem disgusted by that prospect, so that’s a good sign,” Diego replies. “But seriously, I’m willing to help you figure this out. Nothing has to change if you’re not into it.”

“If you’re lying about nothing changing, I swear to god I’ll kick your ass,” Will says.

“So that’s a yes, then?” Diego asks.

Will rolls his eyes. Instead of answering, he simply leans over and kisses Diego.


End file.
